


Colors

by Minsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, College AU, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsu/pseuds/Minsu
Summary: when your soulmate dyes their hair, your hair changes too. unfortunately for you, your soulmate changes hair colors every month.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> another repost from deviantart with slight adjustments to grammar, and a rewritten ending. it's fairly old, but i'm resisting the urge to rewrite it so that i can write newer stuff. slowly trying to get all of my favorites up here! 
> 
> note: in this au, if your soulmate goes back to their original hair color, then u do too.
> 
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!

You wake up to a series of laughs and snorts, which you wouldn't have minded if it wasn't 6 AM - but unfortunately, it is. She has morning classes, and normally keeps to herself so that she doesn't wake you, leaving you a note if she had something to tell you. _So what could possibly be so funny at this time?  
  
_ "Shut up Hitoka, _please._ "   
  
"I _tried -_ still am. Just look at yourself."   
  
"I already know how hideous I am in the mornings, no need." You bury yourself further into your cocoon of blankets, warmth enveloping you. The sheets are pried off seconds later, a breeze rolling over your body, sending chills throughout your body. "Why are you torturing me like this? I don't have classes today."   
  
"That's great. Then no one would see your unfortunate appearance. I mean, it looks okay. No one but you could pull off **pink** hair."   
  
_That_ catches your attention, because now you're sitting upright, hands flying to your previously (H/C) locks. The pale pinkness of your newly dyed hair shines beneath the lighting of your dorm room. Hitoka smiles cheekily at you. " _Told you_ ," she shrugs, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Good luck!" She calls, slipping on her shoes and exiting the dorm.   
  
You let out a long sigh and flop back onto your bed, pulling the sheets up to your neck.   
  
[6:50 AM] (y/n)  
when i find my soulmate i'm going to wrap my hands around their neck   
  
[6:50 AM] hinata  
wat??? y  
  
[6:51 AM] (y/n)   
Attachment: theyre_dead_to_me.png   
  
[6:53 AM] hinata  
CUTE   
CUTE  
LETS MEET UP FOR BREAKFASt I WANNA SEE  
  
[6:54 AM] (y/n)   
lets not   
  
[7:00 AM] hinata  
too late im in the lobby   
  
You emerge into the lobby wearing a baseball cap, hair in a ponytail and looped through it. Kageyama and Hinata are busying themselves with a game of pool on their phones, and both break out into a fit of laughter as you approach.   
  
"On the bright side," Kageyama smirks, throwing an arm over your shoulder and removing your hat, "It'll be easy to spot your soulmate, since they're sporting the same _unfortunate_ color." He holds the cap out of your reach, placing it backwards on his own head.   
  
"Asshole. You're just lucky Hinata only dyed a section of his head."

He grins, because he _was_ lucky, he was there when Hinata dyed it. His hair immediately began to fade to the color Hinata had chosen, and upon realizing, Hinata requested for them to remove it. 

  
-  
  
What you thought was a one-time thing became a pattern. Your soulmate would dye their hair a color and it would fade out over a couple of months, and once your hair was restored to it's original color, a few days later, it would be something different. It started with pale pink to mint green, to strawberry red and electric blue. Currently, it's pastel blue.   
  
Honestly, you just wondered _how_ your soulmate could _afford_ to dye it so often, and how _dead_ their hair must be. In the back of your mind, you were still angry at how difficult the colors have been to deal with, career-wise. It was hard to land an internship at a facility if your hair was pastel pink, and it's hard to take a student lecturer seriously if the person giving the lecture has mint green hair.   
  
"Why don't you dye your hair too? Y'know, give them the fright of their life," Kageyama suggests, and that's how you find yourself at a high-end salon, with the hopes of dying your hair pastel purple. You enter the salon, and you're immediately led to a chair. You show a few reference pictures to the stylist, and she goes to work.   
  
You're sitting beneath the dryer, waiting for the dye to settle into your hair when a group of males enter, hats over messy hair and masks covering their bare faces. They glance over at you before being led to chairs, where the stylists go to work on their makeup and hair.   
  
[3:32 PM] (y/n)  
the salon u recc'd is an IDOL salon?????????   
  
[3:33 PM] hinata  
well yea   
i wouldnt let you dye your hair at a cheap salon run by an auntie would i  
  
[3:34 PM] (y/n)   
well i hope ur ready to pay for this fatass bill!!!   
  
"Are you kidding me?!" A voice groans from the seat closest to you, the male's hands grasping at his fading locks. His hair is a familiar shade of blue, but seconds later it fades.   
  
_To pastel purple._  
  
The timer on your dryer beeps, and a stylist makes her way over to you, pushing the dryer up and out of her way. She begins to remove the foil, piece by piece, and your previously blue locks are now a pastel purple - a perfect match, to the male beside you.   
  
His eyes meet yours in the mirrors you're facing, his mouth agape. The other members are silenced too, as well as the dumbfounded manager sitting in the lounge. He clears his throat, breaking eye contact.   
  
"Manager, can we... She and I... Talk in private?" He nods, mentioning something about a backroom, and you're whisked away by the male, him leading you to a room that resembled a dressing room. He gestures for you to sit on one of the various chairs, similar to the ones out in the front, and sits parallel to you.   
  
"We're soulmates," he states, and you nod slowly, drinking in his appearance. Never in your life did you think that your soulmate would be an idol, but with the constantly changing hair, it makes sense.   
  
His eyes are soft as they study you, and a small smile crosses his face as he observes your hair, a hand subconsciously running through his own.   
  
"I'm glad my soulmate's as attractive as me," he says jokingly, and you roll your eyes and cross your arms.   
  
"That may as well be an insult to you, because I'm pretty average. I mean, I _was_ , until you became a chameleon. It wasn't fun walking around campus looking like a human highlighter."   
  
"I have no control over that," he points out, "so we're in the same boat. My manager will probably work something out, knowing our situation."  
  
"Won't it be difficult for fans to accept that you've found your soulmate?" His eyes widen then shut, and he covers his face with a palm. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No, it's okay. It might be difficult, but we're soulmates. Even though we've just met, I'm not going to put you last on my list of priorities. Lets just focus on getting to know each other, okay? My name's Oikawa Tooru."  
  
"(Y/L/N) (Y/N)."  
  
"Wanna grab dinner later?"   
  
-  
  
"Every time I dyed my hair, I kind of felt bad for my soulmate - _you_ \- but I also found myself searching crowds for the similar color," he admits, handing you a cup of hot chocolate. "I guess in a way, it made it a lot easier to find you."   
  
A camera shutter and flash temporarily shocks you, a girl with a large camera in hand standing outside the café you and Tooru were seated in.   
  
"Should we go? I don't want to cause unnecessary rumors about you or your group." He places his hand over yours and shakes his head, squeezing it reassuringly.   
  
"Nothing's wrong. I met my soulmate, and I want to know her. Is that bad? I mean, I _am_ Oikawa Tooru, but I'm not _not_ going to show you off."  
  
"I mean, I could have easily just dyed my hair to match yours, like some sort of crazy fan." 

He rolls his eyes at you.  
  
"You really think that hasn't happened before? And are you forgetting that my hair changed because of _you_?"

You frown slightly, acknowledging his remarks. 

You spend the rest of the evening getting to know each other, notably, his fondness for outer space and aliens, and your shared fondness for sleep, something the two of you rarely get. He suggests that the two of you sleep together, then slaps a hand over his mouth and turns bright red. 

"I meant sleep, like in a bed, with clothes _on_. Unless you sleep naked? Then, no clothes-"

"Oikawa," you laugh, "I get it."

He drops you back off at your dorm, not forgetting to input his personal number into your phone, and leaves you with a kiss on your forehead.   
  
The next morning, headlines read:   
_Oikawa Tooru Finds His Soulmate?!  
Oikawa Tooru Spotted w/ a MYSTERY GIRL!   
  
_However, the only article you bother to click is the official company statement, regarding Tooru.   
  
_It is true that Oikawa Tooru, a member of the group AJ has found his soulmate and was spotted on a date with said person. We ask of the fans to offer their full support for their blossoming relationship, and that respect and privacy is given to them. We hope this does not affect your view of the group. Know that any violent threats or disrespectful comments will be taken very seriously and legal action will be taken.  
  
_ Comments, top rated:  
 _[+300, -3] I am so glad for them both. What makes me laugh is how many times she must have suffered due to Tooru's hair changes  
[+213, -2] the cutest! i will FIGHT anyone who tries to say otherwise _  
_[+98, -0] As fans, we will love her as much as Tooru does.  
_  
-  
  
You awake once more to laughter, nostalgic to the very first day Tooru cursed you with pink locks. This time, however, it's not Hitoka's laughter that awakens you, but Tooru's.  
  
You reach over to your phone, propped up against your textbooks on your nightstand. Your video call is over 18 hours long, and for half of that time you were asleep, accompanying Oikawa at dance and vocal practice.   
  
"5 more minutes, _please_."   
  
"No! I just got finished at the salon, and I'm bored."   
  
"Just look in the mirror or take some selfies, that always entertains you," you point out, eyes closing once more, the warmth of your bed ever-so welcoming.   
  
"I _always_ like the view of myself, sweet cheeks, but _you_ take the cake."   
  
"What did you do to my hair this time?"   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
You scoff.   
  
"Well, if you bothered to look, I did us both a favor. The lighting is pretty bad though, so I'm on my way up to admire you first-hand." 

There's a knock on your door, but before you could get up to open it, it swings open. 

Oikawa shuts the door behind him and places a bag of drinks and food onto a nearby table, flips the lights on, and then bolts towards your bed. It dips beneath his added weight, and you move closer to the wall to allow him more room. He lays down beside you, and uses one hand to pull you close while the other finds your hair.

"Hey," he grins, running a gentle hand through your soft hair, "beautiful." He presses a kiss to your nose, then your cheek, and the corner of your mouth. 

"Hi handsome," you smile sleepily, pulling him close for a soft kiss to his lips. Your hands find his hair, and if you hadn't experienced it firsthand, you would've never thought it had been dyed a multitude of times. It's soft and silky, a result of his many methods of maintaining his hair's health. 

He smiles into another kiss, and then pulls you closer, your head resting against his chest. 

"Yeah, this color suits you the best," he concludes, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
